


quand les choses ne sont pas destinés à être.

by pastelwars



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwars/pseuds/pastelwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nishikino maki was the moon.</p><p>hoshizora rin was the sun.</p><p>they were to never meet, yet nishikino maki longed to be with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quand les choses ne sont pas destinés à être.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [memento vivere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899105) by [mikane_hoshizora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikane_hoshizora/pseuds/mikane_hoshizora). 



if nishikino maki were to be honest, she was one of the most romantic people you could ever meet. that is, if you got her to open up. whether it was willingly or subconciously, she would go on and on about the newest love poems or books that recently came out. hoshizora rin had seen this side of her. maybe only once or twice, but she's seen it. that was because nishikino was in love, obviously.

nishikino was never one for love. it was gross, and nishikino wanted nothing to do with it. sure, friendship and platonic affection was alright. but, romance? that was going a little bit too far. though, if nishikino really loved someone, she would have cheesy scenarios playing in her head, about dates and kisses and little talks in bed at midnight. that's what she wanted with hoshizora. she was the sun, brightening up her day, making her happy and straightening her up a little more than usual.

though, it wasn't good to be love with hoshizora, nishikino knew. anyone could tell you that it wasn't the best thing to do. there was always an impediment if you wanted to date hoshizora, and that was koizumi hanayo. not like nishkino would say that koizumi's only a block, a brick wall in her way, but she was keeping hoshizora from being there for her. it was obvious to any onlooker that hoshizora and koizumi were in love. they would gaze at each other, hold hands, do things that nishkino could never really dream of doing.

only soulmates could do those kinds of things.

it was apparent to everyone that nishikino and hoshizora were simply not meant to be. it was a shame, people thought, to have a crush on someone unattainable. nishikino blamed herself for her unfortunate fate. maybe, she thought, maybe maybe maybe. maybe if she was more affectionate, more loving, more caring. maybe if she was more of hoshizora's type. maybe if she was more like koizumi. no, that was unlike nishikino to think like that. she was happy with what she was. a little cold, unsocial, collected, calm. koizumi was shy, and a little bit of a pushover.

plus, even if she was like koizumi, would hoshizora like her? nishikino thought about that question many, many times. it was unlikely. it was probably fate that koizumi and hoshizora were to meet, become friends, and fall in love. nishikino still liked to think that it would come true. she liked to think that hoshizora would kiss her, hold hands, hug her the way she does koizumi. though, reality comes crashing in like a wave on a beach, and nishkino ends up laying on her bed with silent tears streaming down her face.

nishikino loved to stargaze. she laughed at the irony, hoshizora meant starry sky. although, nishikino had thought of her as the sun, as previously mentioned. she also thought of herself as the moon. the personalities were similar to the celestial beings. not to mention their fate. the moon and the sun weren't meant to share the sky.

they were never meant to be together.

they weren't meant to be.

nishikino laughed bitterly at the realization that things were never meant to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> quand les choses ne sont pas destinés à être = when things are not meant to be


End file.
